Scintilla
by lonleyheartsclub
Summary: After getting lost in the Muir Woods forest, Tess Abbott finds herself falling into an intense, twisting and psychologically-driven journey that defies everything she's ever believed in. /set during dawn of the planet of the apes.
1. Prologue

_prologue_

_'_

_'_

One hundred feet and she fell, twisting her ankle in a hole.

She heard a sharp pop and it dropped her. Her body collapsing on soggy dirt and leaves and at that moment, she knew she would die. Alone.

She attempted to drag herself through the humid rain to some sort of shelter in the godforsaken forest, but she was only able to scrape by on her elbows and knees—each movement sending a shock of pain up her leg, and it reverberated throughout every bone in her body.

It was all her fault. She made the wrong decision. She should have stayed with her friends. No, she corrected herself—she should have stayed in the comforts of her home in the city. When she left no more than five hours ago, she'd felt a sweet sense of defiance against her grandmother. Now she just felt numb, wet . . . and stupid. Was freedom really worth her own life?

Tess had her doubts as the forest's soil crept through her soaked clothing. It took a moment for her to realize there was only a thin piece of wet fabric between her fragile skin and the ground that wished to consume it, one single layer between the wild and deadly animals that wished to rip her flesh apart with their teeth and have her for a meal.

"Oh, God," she whispered into the ground, unsure if there was such a being. She rolled on her back in defeat.

She glanced at the underside of the red wood trees above her and the massive plants groaned under the weight of the sky's burdens, sagging to the ground packed with rain.

She stayed in her position for what felt like hours, waiting for her death. Out of all the ways she imagined to die, this had never factored into one: In the forest, on her back with a broken ankle and rain pounding against her sensitive flesh. The longer she lay there the more she accepted it, even as every cell in her body cried from the pain she couldn't escape. She waited for the numbness, but found only a sharp awareness, a responsive feeling of her aching joints and cut skin.

Her last conscious thought was of her grandmother and friends.

It was a wish.

The rain slowly began to lighten.

'

'

Tess was trying to sort reality from fantasy, dream from nightmare before she realized that her eyes were open.

_It was real._ She, at first thought it to be a bear, but a bear didn't stay walking upright for that long.

It was human, a man. He stood on top of the hill, glancing down at the landscape. He was far enough away that she doubted he saw her small form on the ground and her heart skipped a beat when he began to turn, as if he was done looking.

_He was going to leave . . . _

At that moment, Tess was so overwhelmed with a feeling of loneliness that in a desperate attempt for some sort of comfort, her body flailed, using her remaining energy to get his attention. She croaked out something. Not words, just a noise.

The man paused, and slowly turned.

He began to stalk toward her form with deliberate and precise steps that were powered by a dominance that had her breath hitching. The soft crunch of leaves and branches echoed through her ears, the birds in the trees and the animals in the forest silencing as though his very presence left them in awe. He moved to stand above her, blocking the sun that peaked out from behind the steamy gray clouds and she blinked, trying to adjust her eyes. Her retinas dilated enough for her to see the man staring down at her—his emerald eyes glowing against the reflecting greens of the trees.

And she gasped in disbelief when she realized . . . _he was no man._

He was a _chimpanzee._

She watched in lethargic curiosity as he leant down and slowly looked over her form, his intense orbs keeping her in her place. The chimp was much larger then she expected one to be, his dark fur and face lightly painted in red and white tribal designs. His chin tipped back, eyes meeting her own and leaving Tess astonished at how bright they were.

Her fingers hesitantly reached for him, brushing against his forearm before they dropped in exhaustion. "Please," she whispered, "Please, help me . . ."

He continued to stare, eyes flickering to her swollen ankle that had become a dark, bruising purple.

He nudged it.

She cried out.

And the world blackened.


	2. Chapter One

Round raindrops fell from the dusky sky and plopped to the ground with a resounding splash, only mute when they dripped onto Tess's ivory skin, sliding down her cheeks and into her muddy hair that lay tangled in the wet ground beneath her. She could feel the cool wind nipping at her naked knees and elbows but was unaware of reality—floating on a blissful cloud of sleep that left her oblivious to her chancy surroundings.

Hundreds of apes stood around her body, watching her with guarded eyes and twitching limbs that were waiting to strike if called for. A few dared to move closer, reaching out to touch the young female's milky skin but decided against it at the last moment, hopping back with a resounding whoop.

Caesar stood above it all, observing those who got too close to the unconscious human lying in the middle of the haven. His son, Blue-Eyes was one of the spectators, looking down at the girl with his head cocked to the side—eyes curious. Caesar watched him reach out, running one finger over the flesh of her arm before taking a step back, huffing though his nose and meeting his father's gaze.

Beside him, he turned his head to see his friend Maurice sign, "_Why bring female here?_"

In all honesty, Caesar didn't have an answer. When he saw her body lying there in the middle of the forest covered in cuts and bruises, her left ankle the color of a fresh plum . . . he'd acted as one would to another injured creature—he picked her up and carried her back to the haven. The idea of leaving her there hadn't even crossed his mind.

He thought back to when he'd first seen her laying there, those large milky blue eyes staring up at him, so achingly passionate and tender that it was impossible to look away. They overtook her face like a child's, but with the presence of a woman and the magnetism of something more still. He remembered wandering about her soft form, taking in her hair, a thick and glossy curtain of caramel that hung in tangled waves down her back—all the way below her ribs. He could tell she was a child, one that slowly blossoming into adulthood by the two small swellings on her chest and the slow roundness of her hips.

Looking over the orangutan beside him, he finally signed, "_Young_."

"_Human_," Maurice replied, leaning back and offhandedly scratching his chin—his eyes inquisitive.

Caesar turned away, looking back to the unconscious girl and with a huff through his nose he hopped off the large rock he'd been stationed on to move closer. He regarded her form, nodding for the apes around her to take a step back—meeting Blue-Eyes' gaze once again before leaning in near her face. Opening his mouth he released a bellowing chimp pant hoot that echoed through the air, triggering the apes around him to call back, the community shaking with sound.

And the girl awoke.

'

,

Tess's heart stopped, a scream of fear clawing at her throat and ripping past her lips as she tried to make something of her surroundings. She pushed herself away from the form above her, frantically kicking her right leg to put some distance between them.

Maybe it was waking to such frightening sounds, or maybe it was the fact that she was finally able to digest what was going on around her—whatever it was, she found a heavy sob shaking her chest, warm tears dripping down her cheeks along the icy rain droplets that fell from the sky.

_Apes . . . _

Apes of all different shapes and sizes surrounded Tess, watching her with such intense regards that she soon found herself cowering and curling into a tight ball. Her light orbs flickered back and forth, unease and panic making her tremble.

The one that had been over her stepped forward and it only took Tess a second to recognize him.

_The chimp from the forest . . . _

Her head tipped to the side as delicate brows pushed together, making her look both startled and confused. She hesitantly flowed out of her fetal position, wiping away the tears that still dripped down her flushed cheeks—her hitching sobs staggering over a hummingbird heart. She was deliriously afraid and most certainly alone, so it was no surprise that the familiar sight of the dominate ape had her moving toward him. Leaning in, she swooped slowly up until she was on her knees.

Her fingers reached up to grasp the fur at his chest.

"Please," she whispered, though she wasn't sure what the word exactly meant at that moment. Maybe it was a plea for help, or possibly mercy—she didn't really understand anything at the moment. All she knew was that there were hundreds of apes staring down at her . . . and not one of them looked welcoming.

The chimp stared at her, slowly raising a hand to silence the fervent animals.

Everything became still.

He took a deliberate breath, opening his mouth to rumble the word, "_Human_." And Tess immediately released her grip on his fur, falling back onto her bum and looking up at the ape with eyes so wide she was afraid they would fall from her skull, her lips swollen and quivering. "Why . . . did you come . . . here?"

His words were hardly more than an audible grumble, his breath harsh under each word as though they were caught at the back of his throat.

Tess's tears silenced as shock took the place of fear, her chest pumping up and down with the heavy breath of her lungs. She responded with the first answer that came to her head, stuttering. "I-I got lost."

The ape's eyes narrowed, "Are there . . . other humans?"

Tess could only nod.

He huffed, his eyes leaving hers to stare at the muddy ground. The chimp looked to be lost in thought and it only took a second for the other apes to get impatient—shuffling and grunting as they waited for what their leader would say next.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he turned back to Tess's frozen form.

"Search for you?" he asked.

Tess opened and closed her mouth, "I don't . . . I don't know." She whispered, looking down to her muddy attire. She noticed a few rips in the material of her baby blue t-shirt and her shorts were practically dripping with dirt and rain. Her left shoe must have fallen off her swollen ankle when she twisted it in the forest hole and the tennis shoe on her right foot looked like it was moments away from falling apart. Twigs and leaves stuck in the cheap leather and poked her foot through her sock.

"Go back to humans . . . by night fall."

Tess's head popped up, a terrified voice clawing its way out of her throat. "B-But, I don't even know the way back," she covered her face with her hand as tears continued to drip down her cheeks, "I can't even walk!" she cried hoarsely as her wild gaze flittering over the chimp's face.

He followed the direction of her vision, studying the darkening bruise with what appeared to be a grimace. Looking around at the other apes, he took a deep breath, his voice deep and powerful as he grumbled reluctantly, "We heal your foot . . . you go back."

Her shoulders relaxed.

Tess dreaded the thought of having to travel through the forest in the middle night, and with a foot that left her unable to stand on her own, she knew the possibility of being mauled by one of the forest creatures was a likely scenario. Though she knew it wasn't exactly safe here, she knew it was safer than the woods. Or, so she hoped.

"Thank you," she whispered, lowering her head and raising her knees to her chest, unable to meet the intimidating chimp's eyes anymore. She winced at the ache in her ankle and straightened out her left leg again, holding in a whimper that threatened to push past her lips.

Gaze flickering up at the movement beside her, Tess watched a smaller ape move toward the chimp that saved her, his hands moving in what looked to be sign language.

At first, the actions were sluggish and smooth like sweet molasses dripping from the honey jar, but after a moment of communicating with one another, their signs became more jerky and precise and their faces more expressive. The smaller one grunted and it looked as though he was disagreeing with whatever the larger one wanted.

Not understanding the two, Tess let her eyes begin to wander and leisurely took in her surroundings.

Upon the grass and soil and above were several huts that were held together by large poles of wood and moss. The apes could be seen in clutters about the community, interacting with one another or carrying baskets of sticks‚ furs and other perishables along the rocks, the produce left stacked beside their respectful nests. She watched as young muddy faced apes leapt around the dirt and climbed up the mossy wood‚ gleefully whooping and pushing one another.

Further along the tribe by the landing, more apes knelt on the rocky ground beside a shallow pond of water, grooming each other with generous hands. Tess smiled softly at the domestic and peaceful scene.

It was all a sight not uncommon at the city, but here . . . it was unusual because of the creatures involved. Bright eyed apes: some wearing beads around their heads and elaborate jewelry while others carried long spears on their backs and bared scars—it was shocking to say the least.

"My son, Blue-Eyes take you to shelter."

Tess looked up to see the large ape and the one called Blue-Eyes staring down at her—both wearing a similar scowl. She wasn't exactly sure what to say, so she only nodded. The big chimp huffed through his nose and turned but before he could walk away, Tess found herself calling out to him.

"Wait!"

He paused and turned his head.

"What's your name?" She asked quietly.

His emerald eyes returned to her.

"Caesar."

'

,

Blue-Eyes assisted Tess up a curving stairs that were covered in soft moss and plants so green they glowed against the melancholy colors of its surroundings. She was relieved that the rain had finally ceased, though the sky was still painted with a heavy brushstroke of gray clouds.

The chimp was stiff with his movements, blatantly showing that he wasn't exactly happy with his job of helping her and she doubted that practically having him carry her up the stairs helped in the matter. She found her body continually drooping with exhaustion and the sharp pain in her ankle had her panting with discomfort. Her fingers dug deep into the ape's skin when her foot hit the edge of one step and he hissed loudly, turning to bare his teeth—and Tess yelped quietly in panic, pulling most of the lax off his side and moaning at the alarming sting that shot up her entire leg.

She was so tired.

When they finally reached the room she was to stay in, Tess almost weeped with relief and immediately dropped herself to the floor, sighing. Though the room was only about the size of a walk-in closet and had cobwebs twisting around the rotting wood above, she couldn't have cared less at that moment—her eye-lids wilting with the need to sleep.

Sable hair strewn its way across the dusty ground and her plump lips became lax, long dark lashes nestling against her cheek as a sublime peace strung its way between delicate brows. She waited to loose consciousness but the sound of breathing kept her awake and she turned her head to find Blue-Eyes still standing at the opening of the room, his milky orbs dripping with curiosity.

Tess reached out a hand but swiftly pulled back when the ape jumped away. In an instant his face frosted over eerily in dispassionate intensity that had her swallowing.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Slowly sitting up, she pushed back a lock of hair, dark lashes fluttering as she glanced up at him. "I just . . . thank you." Her rosy mouth curved softly in appreciation but after a few moments her body began sway with fatigue. It was like bricks were strapped to her eye-lids, trying to pull her into the darkness of unconsciousness . . .

" . . . Goodnight," she whispered deliriously and, stretching herself over the woven mat beneath her, she fell finally asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

Tess's eyes popped open to the early light of a full day.

_Was it morning already?_ She groaned, feeling disoriented and uncharacteristically lethargic. With a soft sniff, her arms automatically stretched above her head, back arching against the floor until a sharp pain up her leg caused her to cry out. She immediately glanced down her swollen ankle, running a curious finger along the tender skin with a hiss.

_How did this . . ._

Tess gasped.

And then, reality sunk in.

She didn't move, and for a long moment she just followed her panting breaths as she struggled to orient herself.

"This isn't possible . . ."

Tess ran a hand back and forth over her forehead, her brain simply unable to comprehend the night before. Not only was she hopelessly lost in some godforsaken forest with nothing but the clothes on her back, but she was now in the presence of apes . . . _talking_ apes—she almost laughed at the thought of it.

Sucking in a deep, shaky breath—Tess let her eyes slowly wander around the tiny room she'd been put in. It really was quite small, only about the size of those rooms you find under the stairs. Above her was a mossy ceiling made of wood and sticks and the only thing close to furniture was the mat she lay on, weaved together with leaves.

Unable to bear her own company any longer, Tess sluggishly sat up and dusted herself down.

Her shirt was ripped and soiled beyond repair and her once clean shorts were now crumpled and grubby, itching the skin it lay on. Reaching up, she moaned to discover her previously braided hair now hung down her back in disarray, the rubber band long gone and lost. Pushing it back over her shoulder and tucking it behind her ears, Tess contemplated her options while she pulled off her shoe and set it in the corner. She was hungry, her last meal being the previous day's breakfast, and now thirst was also making itself known.

She let out another sigh and looked back down to her ankle. It was more swollen then the day before, the bruising darker and the flesh so inflamed that it looked like her foot had gained four pounds.

Setting both hands on the floor, she attempted to push herself up, grasping onto the wood above her to keep steady but inelegantly slipped on the mat. She yelped loudly and fell to her back, thumping the back of her skull against the wooden floor.

Tess lay there and stared up at the ceiling . . . that is, until the sound of laughter broke her from her trance. It was a gruff and breathless chortle and when she turned head, she was surprised to find Blue-Eyes and another ape standing toward the opening of the shelter—the both of them finding amusement in her short comings.

She sat up again and rubbed the back of her head, unable to stop a small smile from twitching on her lips.

Birds began to sing high up in the branches of the trees, the sound sweet in the cool of the morning. Pushing the mat away, Tess settled herself with her back against the wooden walk to give her a clear view of the apes in front of her. As the sun continued to shine through the cracks in the ceiling she watched a butterfly land on some moss at the corner of the room, its wings painted a hectic shade of purple.

Time passed and Tess felt a trickle of nerves start to wend its way down her spine as she watching the two sign and grunt to one another. The room began to feel so humid it stuck to her lungs and made her forehead sweat. Deciding to try and break the silence, she straightened up—slowly.

"I'm Tess," she whispered, raising a palm to her breast while her light orbs peered nervously up at them from under lush lashes, "Tess."

Eyes darting down to the movement, the both of them looking back up to her face with a grunt of acknowledgment.

Tess smiled and gently flowed forward, somehow graceful on hands and knees—her hair slipping heavily over one shoulder and revealing the lissome curve of her back and hips. Both apes watched attentively, interested in her soft skin and lush hair, their fingers itching to touch the creamy flesh and see if it was as smooth as it looked.

"What's your name?" Tess asked the ape beside Blue-Eyes.

They were silent for a few moments, signing something to one another—the darker ape nudging his sky eyed friend and tapping his right two fingers against his bottom left two. It took the lighter chimp a minute or so, but eventually Blue-Eyes grunted in a voice that was almost too gruff to understand, ". . . Ash."

"Ash . . ." Tess repeated smiling as the dark ape rumbled and tapped his chest, "That's a very strong name," she complimented.

Ash grinned widely, showing off his gums and teeth as he playfully pushed Blue-Eyes, hooting and signing something that made the lighter ape hiss.

Reaching forward, Tess jumped when Blue-Eyes wrapped his long fingers along her forearm, pulling her to her feet. She cried out at the pressure put on her ankle, a rippling pain that zipped through her ankle and joints and sinew. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to keep balance. He was two or three inches taller than her five-foot-two frame and as he led her from the room, she faintly wondered how tall he would be if he stood completely straight.

Blue-Eyes wasn't exactly gentle with the way he handled her, but she did noticed he was a bit more patient then he was yesterday and for that, she was relieved. She stayed close to his side, arms tightening as she hopped down the stairs with one foot.

She momentarily stumbled though when she caught his eyes, getting a close-up of the light blue orbs. They were so striking they froze her to the bone—flashing and glittering with rebellion and something that was both obstinate and insecure. It left her feeling confused as to whether she found him frightening or endearing, a strange combination that left a bizarre taste in her mouth.

Tess ducked her head and looked down to bare feet as they made it to the last step, her heartbeat gaining speed at the sound of hundreds of apes calling out to one another . . .

_Whoosh!_

And then, she was pushed to the ground.

In her life, Tess stayed under the radar for the most part, so she wasn't used to people _detesting_ her. She'd actually never had as many friends at school as she did in the colony and chocked that up to it being a smaller school and them all having similar backgrounds with the Simian Flu.

Don't get her wrong, she loved people. She just wasn't into small talk or fakeness so it limited the options. She hoped that after her teenage years, if she survived them, things would be a little different.

Her bottom lip trembled and she attempted to keep the tears at bay. Her ankle felt like it was on fire and the push to the ground practically knocked all the air from her body. Slowly, she raised her gaze up to Blue-Eyes and felt her heart race in embarrassment to see him snickering and hooting with a few other apes that had watched the incident.

_How could he hate her so much?_ She asked herself. She didn't even know him and couldn't possibly be of any threat, could she? Tess squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and with a juicy sniffle wiped a few tears that had fallen past her lashes.

She pushed herself up with shaky hands and raised her head to find more apes approaching, some looking down in disgust while others seemed faintly curious. Her eyes rose higher and she sucked in a breath of fear when she noticed that all eyes were on her. She tried to back up, her shirt falling down the side of her left shoulder as she scrapped back with her elbows—hair dripping along her cheeks to cover half of her petrified face that was a Molotov cocktail of shock, humiliation and hopelessness.

Breath rapid and shallow, Tess could hear it echoing in her ears with a grounding rasp as she flailed against the turbulent maelstrom raging through her body and mind. _She had to find some way to get her head above water. _

But then . . . all the hoots, all the yells, all the hisses and growls that rippled through the misty morning air went completely and utterly _silent._

Slowly, Tess turned her head, looking up to find Caesar staring down at her. His brows were drawn fiercely across the scowl of a severe brow—his face stern, feral and proud.

Unable to handle the intensity of his gaze, Tess's light orbs darted to the side, catching the eye of a bonobo who stood to the side of Caesar.

He hissed in disgust and Tess felt her eyes widen as she took him in. He was covered in a flurry of ferocious scars, the most notable being the one down his left eye, the whole orb engulfed in a misty gray hue. Tipping his head back, Tess's jolted back when he bore his teeth at her. There was something fierce about the gesture, something that reminded Tess of documentaries she'd watched about lions on the Discovery Channel, the way the big cats would raise their heads and sniff the air for prey.

His eyes narrowed and he took a half step forward—and Tess sucked in a harsh breath through her teeth, painfully frozen between the driving impulse to turn with a scream and flee.

_Breathe._

_In, out. In, out._

She heard her breaths soughing across her lips in curt, efficient jerks. Each inhale caught in the back of her throat with a little click.

_In, out. In-in . . . out._

"Human."

Caesar's voice made her head whip around. She had forgotten he was standing above her. Not thinking clearly, she blurted, "Tess."

The leader cocked his head to the side.

"M-My name," She pulled her bottom lip completely into her mouth and lifted a shoulder to her ear—uneasy with all the eyes staring down at her, "It's Tess."

He ignored her.

"Human," Caesar repeated. Tess's gaze darted between those relentlessly dominant eyes, fearing the worst. But, much to her surprise, he grunted. "You teach children . . . speech."

Tess blinked. "I-I'm sorry?" she whispered.

"You teach the children . . . to speak."

She blinked again. "Oh," relief whooshed through her lungs and she found her shoulders sinuously relaxing.

"You begin tomorrow."

And with that order, he turned.

Tess let out a sigh of reprieve when the bonobo followed.

'

,

She dragged herself up the steps toward her shelter, all hunger and thirst replaced with an underlying melancholy that had her body drooping.

Tess lay on her back and stared at the mossy ceiling above for a few long minutes. Automatically, her mind flashed to Blue-Eyes' expressive orbs after he'd pushed her to the ground: that soul-deep _mocking._

Her eyes burned and a tear slipped down her cheek as she replayed the memory of being thrown—the sudden feeling of earth hitting her bruised flesh, her swollen ankle twisting under her legs and causing a scalding trail of fiery pain to run up throughout her entire body. Tess was certain that under all that superiority was a deep, deep insecurity. And for some reason—whether it was that she had inadvertently brought it to the surface or it was just her generally sensitive nature—it really, really bothered her.

It bothered her a lot.


	4. Chapter Three

A growl from her stomach reminded Tess that she had been sitting on the same stiff floor for more hours than she could count—her bottom numb. The darkness that used to surround her was starting to grow lighter and she shifted uneasily. She'd heard no sound of anyone calling her, or any evidence that a search was in progress. Tess had hoped to somehow see someone from the city burst through the undergrowth and yell _surprise!_

But it never happened. Now, another day was starting to begin and her fears were fully roused that she had somehow managed to get herself well and truly lost beyond being found.

_Grandma's probably forgotten me already_ . . . She thought miserably.

Looking up at the ceiling in thought, Tess flinched back from the harsh light that seeped through the cracks, blinking furiously until she became accustomed to the invasive brilliance. She sat up onto her knees and touched with dark wood, looking up at the cloudy sky and sucking in a deep breath. The mucky air swirled through her lungs.

She hadn't meant to go into the forest—that is, she hadn't intended to. It all started off with a few kids goofing off along the bridge, bored within the cement walls of the city and in need of a little excitement. Tess remembered the nerves she felt, afraid of getting caught by one of the officers.

,

'

_"Guys, I think we should go back," she whispered, glancing around anxiously. _

_She was met with a scoff, "What? 'You afraid?" Caleb taunted from his perch on one of the beams, his blonde hair landing in a curly tussle around his eyes and ears. _

_Tess's cheeks tinged pink. _

_"Shut up, Caleb." Ronnie, a girl who sat next to her in class supported, hooking her arms through Tess's as she glared up at her older brother. "She's right—we're going to get caught."_

_Caleb jumped down and walked passed them, bumping his shoulder with his sister. "I was only joking," he snickered, "Go back if you're so scared."_

_Tess watched the two siblings begin to bicker, feeling more and more apprehensive by the second. She knew that if they were caught by one of the officers they'd be in more trouble than they could manage. It's a known fact that people aren't allowed out of the city without permission, especially a bunch of teenagers. Tightening her arm around her friend, Tess glanced behind her, contemplating on whether or not she should just run back._

_"Hey, guys! Guys, come look at this!"_

_The three turned to see their friend Jack standing within the trees of the forest, waving a caramel hand at them. _

_They scurried over and followed him through the woods—the late afternoon sun dappling the path as it filtered through the overarching canopy of trees. Tess and Ronnie moved together over the leaf-covered gravel, tightly holding hands so not to stray far apart. Neither had felt this much adrenaline before. But even with the maddening tingle of nervousness, Tess felt a surprising bout of excitement zip through her veins the deeper they went. Whether it was being out in the woods on this peaceful back road, the fact that she was finally out of the cement confines of the city, or simply that spending the afternoon with friends was so exhilarating—whatever it was, she welcomed the respite._

_As they neared a bend in the path, they saw a long bridge set back in the trees. It was covered in ivy and mossy, the once noticeable timber now covered in brilliant green plants._

_"It's a bridge . . ." Ronnie whispered in awe._

_Caleb snorted, "Is it?"_

_"Will you just shut up?" The younger girl hissed, letting go of Tess's hand to push him._

_There squabbling was once again interrupted by Jack, "You guys wanna play hide and seek?" he said._

_All three teens turned to him with curious brows._

_"What are you, five?" Caleb snorted._

_"Come on, man. It'll be sick hiding in the woods and shit! Let's do it!"_

_Ronnie smiled and nodded her head. "That actually sounds like fun," with a giggled she yelped, "I wanna be it though!"_

_Tess and Jack immediately ran over the bridge and into the forest, Caleb reluctantly following behind._

_"Start counting!" They yelped, faintly hearing her breathy voice call back. _

_"One . . . two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . ."_

_Tess giggled, running deep and deeper into the forest, plants whipping at her heals and knees and pulling on her long braid. She glanced back once or twice—making sure no one was following her as she trekked even further through the evergreen trees._

_She eventually found a large bush and with an excited smile she couched within it, breathing in its fresh perfume. The soft branches tickled her skin._

_Tess sighed, leaning back to stare at the dense forest and tall peaks that overshadowing the leafy floor. She momentarily wondered how she could have been so against visiting such a wondrous place. Her initial fright had transformed into an excited anticipation—the urge to explore this paradise making her almost jump up and down like a small child. _

_Deciding to discover a bit more, she looked around herself to make sure no one was nearby, hoping out from the bush. She sucked in another deep breath, basking in the beautiful woodsy air, only making it a few more feet before a rain drop plopped onto her nose. _

_At first, she ignored it, continuing forward._

_But then, it started to pour._

_Groaning in disappointment, Tess turned to make her way back, the rain soon growing so heavy she could hardly open her eyes._

_"Guys?" She yelled, "Guys, where are you!" _

_After calling out a few more times, she grew anxious when she received no answers. "Ronnie! Come on, seriously! Where are you guys!"_

_The rain pounded against her head, blinding her line of vision and leaving her disoriented of her surroundings. She soon began to run, screaming for help . . ._

_But the rain was too loud._

'

,

Light footsteps outside the room's opening brought Tess out of her desolate thoughts.

Quickly, she scooted up and crouched into a ball by the mossy stick walls. She was expecting it to be Blue-Eyes like yesterday, but instead it appeared to be an older female ape with an intricate necklace hanging her neck. She glanced through the opening of the shelter before entering.

She reached out a hand and gestured for Tess to follow.

Standing on her right foot, she balanced herself by holding onto the top of the shelter's wood, timidly placing a hand on the chimps shoulder to help her down the steps. The older ape looked as though she was expecting it, setting her calloused palm behind her and standing steady as Tess hopped up and down gracelessly.

She hadn't forgotten what Caesar ordered the day before and she'd be lying if she didn't say she was nervous. The young girl had no idea how to teach, much less how to teach _apes_ to _speak_—the very thought of it was ridiculous.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tess looked left and right, quietly admiring at the exotic beauty of the tribe that was decorated and adorned with long circular lamps, the rocky walls colored with images of apes and animals and other arcane patterns and symbols. So engrossed in staring about her, Tess didn't realize that the older ape had halted and helplessly bumped into her back before falling backwards onto her bottom—again. Trilling laughter greeted her inelegant arrival in the middle of the community and Tess could feel her face burn as she scrambled gauchely onto her right foot, keeping her left an inch above ground so it wouldn't touch the stony floor.

Soon enough, Tess was pulled and propelled to sit upon an in-crop of mossy rocks, a cluttered semi-circle of young inquisitive ape-faces surrounding her.

And she froze, her mind going completely blank.

The ability to speak became physically impossible and looking to the side, Tess's heart skipped in surprise to see a large orangutan sitting toward the corner, watching her with his small green eyes—waiting for her to do something.

There was something slightly odd about him, but it was difficult to say what it was. Perhaps it was that his eyes didn't seem to blink often enough and when you looked at him it was like he was seeing everything all at once. Or perhaps it was the intelligence that lay there, an ageless wonder that was neither old or young—littered with memories of joy and sorrow . . .

A brush across Tess's thigh cut off the staring contest between the two and her lips twitched to see a small chimp climbing up her side to touch her hair.

It squeaked at the mellifluous texture and jumped away, only to leap back and run its fingers through the thick strands again. Soon, two more chimpanzees joined their friend and tugged on her long locks. Tess winced in discomfort. She could've sworn some of her hair was being ripped out.

She let her mind wander back to the days she would babysit for other families around the city and without thinking, she sucked in a heaving breath, blowing it out of her lips while making the sound of a motorboat—shaking her head back and forth enthusiastically. When she felt them let go she threw her hands into the air and slapped them onto her cheeks, her face forming one of surprise.

_Silence. _

The chimps gawked at her in shock, and nervousness oozed into her veins. It had always worked or the younger children she babysat, who would burst into laughter at the silly faces. But then again, these were apes . . .

Tess glanced back to where the orangutan once sat and gulped to see he had moved to stand. But thankfully, after a few moments of stillness, the tiny apes let out whooping hoots of delight—jumping up and down and sniggering with amusement.

"Okay, okay!" Tess giggled, setting a finger to her lips in a sign to be quiet. "I want you to repeat after me . . . I'm happy!"

She pulled on a wide, over-the-top grin and threw her arms into the air, waving them back and forth in elation. "I'm happy!" She yelped again, clapping her hands and pointing at both of her cheeks. "Happy!"

Tess repeated the word a few more times, making sure to enunciate each vowel and sound, "Ha-_ppy_. Can you say that?"

Though none of the apes spoke in that first lesson, Tess found herself falling in love with the tiny children. They liked to sit beside her and touch her skin and hair, finding these qualities about her interesting and new—but every time they pulled too hard or pinched, Tess would surprise them with a shake of her head and a funny face.

The older apes watched the lesson, looking down with a variety of emotions playing on their faces. A few looked on in disgust, others in curiosity and some with nothing but hate, like the very sight of her made them ill.

Tess knew she wasn't welcome but she hoped that in the near future they would begin to trust her . . .

Hopefully.

'

,

Life had certainly changed all of a sudden. So quickly she almost wished she was back in the city snuggled in her old bed with the covers pulled over her ears. After the lesson, Tess continued to sit on the same slap of mossy stone—thinking about her grandmother, her mother and father and sister and friends.

Tess was a planner. Perhaps it was because so little in her life had been predictable that one foot always seemed to be two steps ahead. She could always see herself falling in love and getting married. Her husband would be kind, and normal and good with the children and their life would be one of unruffled plate of peace and contentment until they were old and wrinkled.

As fantasies went, it was safe and secure, the future a smooth path of unending repetition and bland sameness. Tess frowned as her thoughts took a turn away from what she'd always contemplated, in her naivety, as the ideal future for herself. New feelings were bubbling to the surface, demanding to be satisfied, fulfilled and experienced. None of them had anything to do with safety, or peace or dull domesticity—but with adventure and life. It was like she was caught up in a whirlwind, her body and mind no longer her own . . .

She found it exhausting.


	5. Chapter Four

A humid breeze languidly drifted through the air and brought with it the scent of the pine trees‚ the sun suddenly appearing from behind a long cloud—illuminating the community briefly before being hidden once again by thick gray hazes.

Tess's stomach lurched and she grimaced uncomfortably.

She hadn't eaten in over three days and pure, unadulterated, ravenous_ hunger_ was starting to take its toll on her body. She could feel the cramping pain of undernourishment creep up through her flesh the more she contemplated it and it made her progressively light-headed, black dots dancing in front of her eyes and her ears ringing. Eyeing the tribe, Tess attempted to find food.

It took a moment, but eventually her eyes landed a few large berries that sat oh so delectably on a rock a few feet away. She sighed in relief and slowly lifted herself from where she sat and moved to her knees so she could crawl, wincing at the rocks and sticks that dug into tender skin. Tess made sure no one was watching as she made her way forward over the solid ground, keeping her head down in case one of the apes decided to stop her before she had a sinful taste of the dark berries. And from the looks she was getting before, she would find it as no surprise.

Her breath hitched every so often in apprehension, wondering if she should just crawl back up to her room and stay there until they needed her to teach again—but when a throbbing pang of hunger zipped through her stomach, she immediately tossed the thought away. She was too hungry to be cautious.

Tess looked up from behind her lashes, scuttling forward with more fervor the closer she got to the plump fruit: her shaking fingers reaching out, heart jumping in relief, her stomach singing choruses of joy at the realization that it was finally about to be eat . . . but she paused.

Hand hanging uselessly above the berries, Tess slowly looked up to find Blue-Eyes standing over her, watching her with orbs so icy they froze her.

With a gulp, she gradually brought her hand back down to the stony ground and pushed a lock of hair behind her ears, nervous of what he might do. Last time she came in contact of the sky-eyed chimp he'd pushed her so hard she still had blooming bruises. Her gaze momentarily flickered to the side where she noticed Ash standing behind the leader's son—inspecting her inquisitively. Looking back and forth between her and berries, he reached onto the rock to grab a few.

And he held them out.

Tess smiled in surprise and flowed forward, her hair slipping over one shoulder and revealing the svelte curve of her back and hips as she plucked the fruit from his dark palm. She held his gaze as she pushed the berries past her lips, humming at the delicious tastes that burst across her taste buds. Tess closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of her stomach finally getting its fill.

When she finished the batch in her hands she sat up onto her knees and clasped Ash's hand in both of her own.

"Thank you," she beamed, gently squeezing his fingers.

A low hiss sounded and suddenly his hand was ripped from her own, Blue-Eyes shoving the darker ape to the side and barring his teeth. He swung at Ash's head but his cousin crouched, propelling himself into Blue-Eyes' body and wrestling him to the ground. Locked in a grapple, the two chimpanzees tumbled across the rocky ground beside the waterhole, grunting and screeching.

Hoots from the other apes seemed to spur them on, the primates shrieking at the two chimps who continued to pound on one another, biting and wrestling until Ash finally tapped Blue-Eyes' shoulder in a sign of submission—swiftly climbing up one of the many tall wooden structures, only to disappear into one of the nests.

Blue-Eyes heaved, swinging his arms back and forth and letting out a furious chimp pant hoot that resounded through the air and sent shivers of fear down Tess's spine. She slowly began to slink away, hoping to make it to her room unnoticed . . . but as usual, luck didn't seem to be on her side.

He turned to her, ambling forward with a deep frown on his face.

Tess shut her eyes tightly when he bared his teeth, as if not seeing him would somehow protect her and scuttled back to increase the distance between them with her hands pressing against her heart—but she didn't take on a defensive stance. Chest pumping with each one of her frantic breaths, she slowly opened her ocean hued orbs that were glazed over with transparent tears . . . and Blue-Eyes hissed.

Tess frantically wondered what she'd done wrong when he grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet and nearly dragging her back up to her tiny room. She couldn't stop herself from crying out, her eyes squeezing shut at the pain that continually zipped up and down her ankle, over and over again until she felt her vision getting hazy—lack of food and pain triggering the black dots in front of Tess's eyes to worsen until slowly, indolently . . . everything became black.

'

,

Chin tucked a little tighter, she lethargically turned onto her side, her slumbering face peeking out from behind a thick sable curtain of hair to reveal a heart-shaped face to him—her long lashes fluttering against rosy cheeks as she quietly sucked in shaky breaths.

With a huff, Blue-Eyes crouched down in front of her and dropped a flat, wooden plate of food onto the floor with a loud thump.

Tess's eyes popped open, sitting up so quickly her head spun. She looked down and her brows furrowed in surprise to realize there were two burnt fish, with their eyes still intact, staring up at her. A pucker appeared between her brows as she slowly looked up at Blue-Eyes, her uneasy gaze searching his face for understanding.

He only grunted, moving to sign '_eat_' before pausing, his hand hanging inoperably in the air when he realized she wouldn't understand—and so he sat instead, pushing the plate of food closer to her frozen form. He grew frustrated though when she didn't move and grasped her arm in attempted to move her hand toward the burnt fish but immediately let go when she cried out, her hand replacing his own on her bicep.

His head cocked to the side and he moved closer.

She curled in on herself, tipping her head down so her hair fell over her face as he lightly took her arm in hand and examined it with curious eyes. He grunted when he noticed a blooming bruise in the shape of his hand covering the expanse of her limb, the flesh already darkening in deep shadows of purple and yellow. Blue-Eyes inquisitively touched the tender skin and Tess whimpered, unsuccessfully trying to yank her arm away until he finally let go with an irritated rumble.

He sat back and continued to watch her, once again pushing the plate of food closer to her stiff form.

She glanced at him, then down to the fish before reaching out a hesitant hand to pick one up. He watched as she pulled off the scaly flesh and picked the meat from the bone, pushing it passed her plump lips and into her mouth. She moaned in delight and moved her large, undecided eyes to Blue-Eyes as she licked her greasy fingers.

His heart jumped.

And he puffed in confusion.

Tess finished off one of the fish silently before she looked back to Blue-Eyes, whispering a quiet, "thank you," as she reached for some more of the burnt flesh. It wasn't exactly good, the fish that is. It was overcooked, a little dry and tasted bland since it wasn't covered in spices—but at that moment, Tess could eat anything. She couldn't remember ever being so ravenous before.

When she finally finished, she wiped her hands on her shorts and turned back to Blue-Eyes, who was staring attentively at the floor. Unable to stop herself Tess spewed out the words that had been on her mind since the first time she'd seen him, asking quietly, "Why do you hate me?"

The chimpanzee lifted his head and narrowed his eyes, slowly raising his hand to her— but she flinched when he touched her arm and he struggled to push down the guilt that was burning in his stomach.

"No," he husked, the word momentarily catching at the back of his throat. It took Tess a moment before she realized what he said and she turned to him baffled.

"No," he said again, before slowly standing and turning away from her, leaving the room.

Tess stared at the opening long after he left, her unease having ceased, and instead surprise filled its place—a small piece of hope blooming in her chest that she may survive this yet. And that maybe . . .

Maybe she and Blue-Eyes could be friends.

'

,

_two days later._

"And with a kiss, the Princess opened her eyes and beheld the Prince for the first time. With a glad cry, she leapt from the bed and threw herself on his chest. But at that very moment the door was flung wide and the ogre, King Holrick swept into the room, wielding his axe and roaring. In one move the Prince pushed the Princess behind him and faced the angry ogre. They fought a pitched battle back and forth across the room, the Prince finding it difficult to keep mad King at bay, until eventually he managed to get in a lunge that cleaved the ogre Kings wicked heart in two."

Tess's audience of tiny apes stared up at her curiously, a few grooming each other while others found their surroundings more interesting than her tale. She had decided that, instead of teaching them a word a day, that she should introduce them to speaking first. The only time she'd seen any of the apes in the community speak had been with Blue-Eyes and Caesar, and even then there speech was broken and unused. She suspected that they probably hadn't communicated with anything other than sign.

Smiling down at a particularly bright chimpanzee that was staring up at Tess with intent eyes, she continued with the story. "With the ogre dead, the Prince pulled the Princess to her feet and ran out of the castle, to where his trusty friend waited with the horses. And as they thundered away, the castle started to collapse behind them, returning to the dust it had been before."

Tess paused, her lips pulled into a grin as she stared back at her tiny audience of small, and some not so small apes. "After battling their way once more through the forest of Doom and the swamps of Slime, the Prince and his Princess arrived back at his kingdom . . . where they married and lived happily ever after."

The bright chimpanzee, who was now sitting beside Tess's knee, pulled her lips back into a wide smile—her leaf-green eyes display her delight for the cheesy tale as she squeaked.

"You are so cute," Tess murmured, giggling when the chimp reached up to grasp her shirt, climbing her chest to sit on her shoulder. A few other ape children lounged around Tess as well, but they weren't as interactive as the chimpanzee on her on top of her—mostly getting close enough to brush her skin before scurrying away with little hoots.

Looking back to the bright chimp that was now hanging from her back and hiding beneath her heavy caramel locks, Tess reached for her and drew the child to her chest—bringing her hair around so the ape could still play with the tangled strands. She was more gentle then the chimpanzees from a few days ago and so she welcomed the mild tugs.

'

,

A few feet away Blue-Eyes he was staring.

His gaze grazed over the typical after-hunt excitement and immediately locked onto her. She was pressed into the mossy rocks surrounded by ape children, one sitting contently in her hands and as if he'd called her name, she looked up from under that curtain of caramel waves and met his gaze.

His heart jumped—again.

With a blush that looked like embarrassment, she dropped her eyes back down to the young chimp on her lap and nervously pushed back a lock of hair.

'

,

Tess's eyes had flickered up at the sound of excited whoops and she found her breath hitching at the sight of Blue-Eyes standing a few feet away with Ash and a large group of warrior apes, all of them wearing tribal paint on their faces and carrying sticks that held dead animals from rope—some larger gorillas pulling along dead deer.

Since the day he'd given her the fish, Tess hadn't been sure what to think about the sky eyed chimp. He wasn't the insensitive jerk she had suspected him to be, but he was still very distant, especially when they were around other apes, like he was embarrassed one of them might see him with her. She frowned at the thought.

Ignoring his powerful gaze, Tess smiled down at her young students, murmuring soft goodbyes as they climbed onto their parent's backs. The chimpanzee on her chest quickly hopped from her arms at the sight of her own mother and paused halfway to look back at Tess with a smile of acknowledgment.

Grinning at the tiny creature, the young teacher wiggled her fingers in farewell . . . only to frown. With her hand still raised Tess was struck with how muddy her digits were, a deep grimace growing over her features the more she studied her filthy body and clothing. She noticed an irritated itch that lay under her shorts and t-shirt and how the tiny cuts she'd gotten from the forest appeared redder then they should have been. She needed to clean them up—and she _especially _needed to wash herself.

Her eyes flickered back up to Blue-Eyes.

She waited patiently for the group of large male apes to disperse before moving to stand on her good foot, inelegantly hopping over toward the sky eyed primate who now sat near the water-hole with a couple of other chimpanzees. Only several yards up the rocks, she momentarily lost her balance and almost crashed to the solid ground—but was thankfully able to right herself at the last moment.

"Blue-Eyes!" She called.

His head whipped around to her.

The girl. Tess. She stopped right in front of him, so small she had to tip her head back to meet his eyes, barely coming up to his chin. She was so close he could see the little gray flecks in the iris of her aqua orbs. Blue-Eyes mentally shook his head to clear it. Lifting his lip up to bare his sharp teeth, he pulled his hands into fist, glaring—just enough to make her swallow nervously.

"I was . . ." She stopped and looked down, presumably to gather her thoughts, and then back up at him. "I was wondering if there was any place to wash myself?"

Blue-Eyes could feel the heavy stares of other apes on his back—and so he kept his eyes narrowed, nodding toward the woods.

"Could you take me?"

The question hung in the air for an uncomfortably long time.

But ultimately, Blue-Eyes grunted and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the prying faces of the tribe and into the evergreen trees. She hobbled along and eventually managed to yank her arm from his, wrapping them around his shoulders instead.

The sun spotted the path as it filtered through the overarching canopy of evergreens and the strip that led the way from the tribe was rocky, lined on either side with bright green trees which were even brighter in the mid-afternoon sunlight.

Eventually they quit the path and headed directly into the woods, walking by an embankment of rocks and continuing on among the trees themselves, the trunks thick and dark and covered in bright green moss. The ground was soft and wet with dew and their feet hardly made a sound. He effortlessly led the way over rocks and windfall logs, surprisingly unfazed by Tess's weight on his side.

As they neared a bend of trees, she noticed a little stream set back in the trees. The water was clean and clear and ringed by shelves of rock. A small waterfall cascaded from one of the higher shelves and the streamed babbled away further into the trees along a rocky riverbed. The vibrantly green grass swayed with the light wind and there were wildflowers everywhere.

Tess smiled, "It's beautiful, Blue-Eyes . . ." she murmured, letting go of her companion's shoulder to hobble over to the river bank. Peering down into the water, she could see that the bottom was graced with smooth pebbles.

The more she stared at the stream, the more she realized how much she wanted to bathe. She looked over her shoulder at Blue-Eyes, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Turn around, please," Tess said softly, embarrassed at the thought of undressing in front of him. She bit her lip and blushed when he looked at her blankly and she motioned it with her hands.

He gave her a hard look before complying, walking a little ways back through the trees.

She let out a breath, calling out, "don't peek!" as she pulled off her t-shirt, shorts and underwear, tossing them beside the bank and sliding her feet into the water. She shivered at the cold temperature.

In the trees around the glade she heard the chatter of birds and forest animals, the small creatures jumping nimbly from branch to branch, calling to each other as they traversed through the woods. Tess hopped on one foot through water and watched the small troop descend to the ground, wading through the carpet of flowers, plucking them and stuffing the bright blooms into their mouths as quickly as they could pick them. Tess giggled, drawing their attention, and the whole troop froze for a few seconds before resuming their feast of flowers.

Tess hummed to herself as she splashed about the shallow pond, having to bend down to lather water up her arms and across her shoulders, paying particular attention the small cuts that littered her alabaster skin, ignoring the large bruise on her bicep. Her hair floated around her, darker than its usual honey and its tangled waves temporarily straightened. Pulling the long locks over one shoulder, her fingers ran through the strands to comb them out, attempting to unpick the knots and wash out the mud.

'

,

Meanwhile, Blue-Eyes silently climbed up one of the trees beside the river, sitting himself on top of a branch that hung a few feet above the water.

He wasn't unaware that humans were put together quite differently than apes and his insatiable curiosity piqued to find out how different Tess looked under her clothing, the water affording him only a confused and frustrating glimpse. His eyes studied the porcelain skin of her shoulders and the long strands of wet tresses that hung down her back, attempting to figure out what the hidden bumps under her shirt were but found he was too high up to see anything.

Huffing, he sat back and watched as she continually ran her fingers through her hair, occasionally pausing the scrub water under her arms and across her smooth flesh—not stopping until all the skin he could see above the water turned a light pink.

She sang as she bathed herself, and Blue-Eyes straightened when the soft sound reached his ears, once again moving to lean down in the trees so he could hear. Her voice was clear and sweet, much different from the husky and throaty voice of an ape and Blue-Eyes couldn't help but be entranced by it, moving closer and closer until he was only a few feet above.

_I know how much I lean on you, only you can see_

_Changes that I've been through have left their mark on me_

_You've been as constant as a northern star, the brightest light that shines_

_ It's been you, woman, right down the line_

His eyes fluttered closed while his ears enjoyed the sound, his mind carefully molding it into memory. Her voice was like moonlight: crystal tones with soft breathy edges. He inclined forward, closer and closer and closer until—"_Oh!_"

Blue-Eyes jumped in surprise, eyes popping open as he rushed to grab onto one of the many branches around him, almost slipping out at the sound of Tess's squeak. His blue orbs swiveled down to see her crouching in the water with only her nose and eyes visible, her brow furrowed in embarrassment.

Knowing he was caught, he gracefully hoped down from tree and moved the edge of the river bank.

For several minutes Tess could only crouch there in the water, listening to her heart beating frantically in her breast. She struggled to gather the strands of sense, to restring a million pieces of herself that had scattered like so many pearls of a broken necklace. She felt like a clumsy child, scrabbling to gather them up from where they rolled haphazardly about on the floor. Finally giving up with a deep resetting breath, she stood and turned around, running her fingers through her hair once again.

_He's just an ape . . ._ she thought to herself, but even the thought of it made her second guess herself.

From behind her, Blue-Eyes watched the water from the river dip and curve around her hips. The pond was shallow and the water only came to the middle of her waist. It covered nothing more. The waterfall was splashing in front of her and in the fine mist that rose there shimmered a faint rainbow that she stood in silhouette against: pale, naked, striking.

Unable to resist, Blue-Eyes reached out and touched her, his fingers tracing the outline of her waist down to her rounding hips. Finding the silk of her skin intoxicatingly soft, he continued to explore, moving to trace a line down her neck, pushing back her hair so that he could set his hand over her shoulder, languorously running the palm of his hand down her arm. Tess turned and watched as he spread his fingers, comparing them his own with hers, noting how much broader his hands were, his fingers long and thick while hers were slender and tapering, soft and white in comparison with his black calluses.

She kept completely still, her heart thumping in her chest as she let him explore her, his intense regard leaving her breathless and confused. At last his hands stopped their exploration and he fixed his eyes on her breasts. He especially curious about the two lumps—but the moment he reached for one, Tess stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself and concealing them from view.

She sucked in a breath through her teeth and trained her eyes straight ahead at the juncture between his shoulder and neck. His measured, slow breaths made it faintly rise and fall. For an outrageously long minute, they stood immobile and silent, so close to her that she swore she heard his heart beating—like he was testing her to see what she would do. Tess felt her own breath skate across her lips in uneven, shallow pants and licking her lips, she slowly raised her head and came face to face with . . .

Blue-Eyes.

Her breath hitched.

Even with his face set in its intense and unfathomable expression, he oozed competence and male—all unrefined blackstrap molasses, rich and bitter and sweet. He really was striking, and she was mesmerized. His piercing gaze darted between her eyes for a moment and then lethargically trailed down her face, washing pointedly over every millimeter as if taking an immaculate inventory. She could hear his breath snag and unravel. Just like hers.

The tension was unbearable and Tess could do nothing to stop the little inadvertent noise from her throat. The ape's eyes snapped back to hers, his eyes questioning as he reached out his dark hand, trailing it down the side of her cheek so softly she almost didn't feel it.

Tess tipped her chin up a little more and then delicately, slowly . . . she snaked her finger up to trace the side of his face, her touch just as soft. Her palm gently stroked his cheek, the hairs on his face tickling her hand. His eyes closed when she brushed over his prominent brow line, only opening them when she traced his wide lips—his eyes were dark.

Feeling confused, Tess pulled her hands away from Blue-Eyes' face and scooted back through the water, putting some distance between them. Flustered, she reached her trembling hand up to smooth her hair behind her ear, not daring to look at the chimp sitting before her.

"I should get dressed," she whispered and looking up through her lashes as she continued. "Could you go back behind the trees?"

He let out a huff and looked back and forth, his face twisting in an expression that she couldn't quite make out.

In an instant he had bolted from his spot by the bank and swung behind the trees—leaving Tess blinking in confusion.

_'_

_,_

_song - Gerry Rafferty - "Right Down The Line"_


End file.
